Kuroko and the Seirin Basketball Club
by KaitoRaphael
Summary: A non-yaoi fanfic about Kuroko and his troubles , and how the Seirin Basketball Club will help him. Generations of Miracles (Kiseki No Sedai) will also be taking part of this fanfic seperately.
1. Kuroko and the Seirin Basketball Club

**Kuroko and the Seirin Basketball Club**

"BEEP!" "Okay, break for five minutes, then it's on to the 'Run&Gun' training!"

"EHHHHH! MAJI KA YO[1]!" Everyone from the Seirin Basuke'buu[2] shouted unanimously.

"Nani?You guys don't want a break?" Riko said while sneering.

"Nande mo nai, oi ikuzo, hayaku[3]" Hyuuga said while running out the gym door with the rest following behind.

Riko turned around while sighing and got a shock of her life, basically, it's just Kuroko standing 5 centimeters away from her.

"Omae ika nai no[4]?" Riko asked.

"Boku iya desu.[5]" Kuroko said while looking on the floor with his always maintainable expressionless expression.

Riko tilted her head in curiosity. She pulled Kuroko's wrist and brought him to the rooftop after buying two packets of snacks.

Kuroko curiously asked "Kore nano koto desu ka?[6]"

Riko handed him a packet of snack she just bought to him, without saying anything she looked up to the sky.

Kuroko in a flash was lying on the floor, hands and legs sprawled out. Riko turned around, looked at him and thought there was something wrong with him until "I'm sad." He said.

Riko let of a sigh of relief and sat down beside him ,"What's wrong?" she said without hesitation.

"….I…feel like…..I'm…..pulling everyone back…." Kuroko said.

This time Riko was scared out of her skin, she saw a shining droplet fall out from the side of his eye.

"I must be thinking too much" She thought.

"Ah, Riko-san, five minutes have already passed" Kuroko said with his usual poker face.

"Yabai!" Riko shouted , grabbed Kuroko, and ran back to the gym.

Everyone turned towards them and asked unanimously ,"What took you guys so long?"

Kuroko randomly said, "We were racing…I won!"

"NANI?!" everyone shouted in disbelief.

"He was just kidding." Riko said with a sigh, "We were just out to feel the wind."

"Together?" Koganei asked

"Well, there is nothing wrong with a coach and a teammate to go out once in a while." Kiyoshi said hoping it would break the subject.

"He's right, anyways, let's get back to practice." Hyuuga ordered.

Practice finished and everyone went home.

"Ja ne.[7]" Hyuuga said to the rest before heading off to his home.

"Ano….Sempai.[8]" A voice said behind him.

Hyuuga shouted after being shocked before he turned around and saw Kuroko standing there. "What are you doing, following me?" Hyuuga asked after breathing out a sigh.

"Are you living alone?" Kuroko asked while turning his head to the side.

"For now…yeah. Let me guess, you want to sleepover at my house?" Hyuuga questioned him curiously.

Kuroko nodded.

Hyuuga sat down at his bed in his home clothes and looked at Kuroko who was sleeping. Hyuuga walked over, out to his room's balcony and sighed.

~Flashback~

_Kuroko ran out of the room, fell, and curled up like a ball and started crying. The Kuroko that has always kept his poker face actually had enough._

_"Kuroko" Hyuuga said as he looked at Kuroko._

_Kuroko stood up and hugged Hyuuga._

_"Kuroko?!" Hyuuga had no idea, why this was happening._

_"I FEEL LIKE MY SOUL IS TEARING APART!" Kuroko screamed in tears as he squeezed Hyuuga._

_Hyuuga eyes widened but turned soft in a second. Hyuuga put his hands around Kuroko's back and calms him down. "It was never your fault" Hyuuga whispered into Kuroko's ear._

_Kuroko's hands fell out of strength and slid away from Hyuuga's back making him fall backwards. Hyuuga, who noticed early, caught Kuroko from falling. Hyuuga then put Kuroko on an extra futon for him to sleep._

~End of flashback~

[1] = ARE YOU SERIOUS!  
[2] = Basketball club  
[3]=nothing, hey let's go, quick  
[4]= aren't you going  
[5] = I don't want to  
[6] = What is this about?  
[7] = bye  
[8] = ummm, Senior?


	2. Hyuuga's warm self

**Hyuuga's warm self**

It was the next morning. It was a Saturday. Hyuuga changed into his out-going clothes, and called Riko.

"RING!"

"Mou asa kara, nani?[1]" Riko picked up the phone annoyed. It was 7 in the morning.

"Riko, do you know about Kuroko's condition?" Hyuuga asked, looking at Kuroko, who was still sleeping, but carried on to Hyuuga's own bed.

"Are? Ano koto hontou no koto ka[2]?" Riko shocked at hearing about the update.

"I was thinking about bringing him to Izuki himself." Hyuuga said, feeling a little guilty.

"….I called Izuki yesterday…." Riko said with hesitation pulling her voice.

"What did he say?" Hyuuga questioned at the sudden comment.

"He said that it's totally Kuroko's fault for his injury." Riko replied with a voice talking behind her head _"It wasn't on purpose. It was an accident. He didn't mean to break Izuki's right arm."_

Silence filled.

"How about let's bring Kuroko out today? Let him feel the breeze on Mount Fuji. Yeah, let's bring him for mountain climbing!" Hyuuga smiling widely and ran over to his closet to find his smaller clothes to fit Kuroko.

"Just how exactly did you find an idea like that in a situation like this? Anyways, I'm okay with it." Riko said giving out a sigh, smiling secretly.

"Then let's meet up outside Maji Burger." Hyuuga said with the phone on his shoulder while changing the now half-asleep Kuroko.

Hyuuga hung up the phone, place it in his pocket, and started waking Kuroko up.

"Kuroko, wake upppppppp."

"Ehhh~~, doushite[3], Hyuuga-nii." Kuroko said while pouting.

Hyuuga shocked, made the same face Midorima made when he saw Riko holding the kitchen knife at the summer training camp.

"Maahhhh, eto[4], call me whatever you like. But to make things interesting, how about calling Riko 'Nee-chan' ?" Hyuuga commented.

"Hai." Kuroko said smiling, hugging Hyuuga.

**~At Maji Burger~**

"RIKO NEE-CHAN!"

Riko stunned at the sudden shout. Looking at Kuroko who was waving to her smiling. "EHHHHH! NANDE?!"

"Mah Mah, ii janai no[5]?" Hyuuga said while smiling.

"Do whatever you want then." Riko said breathing out a sigh.

Kuroko ran towards Riko and jumped.

"EHHH! NANI?![6]"

Kuroko hugged Riko as tight as he hugged Hyuuga the last night.

"Nee-chan, is so warm." Kuroko said softly.

"Come on, let's go." Hyuuga said while carrying Kuroko off Riko.

"Hyuuga-kun, dou yuu koto da?" Riko questioned

"You'll know." Hyuuga and Kuroko said unanimously while smiling.

[1] = uhhh, it's early in the morning, what do you want  
[2] =eh?That was real?  
[3] =why?  
[4] =errmmmm  
[5] =it's okay isn't it  
[6] =EHHHH!WHAT?!


	3. Nigou's Feelings

**~At Mount Fuji~**

"Riko Nee-chan, quick look at what Hyuuga nii-chan and I found following us."

Riko totally clueless, walked closer to take a closer look.

"Arf!" Nigou looked at Riko and wagged his tail.

"When was Nigou here?"

Kuroko and Hyuuga look at each other and shrugs.

"Anyways, Kuroko, how high do you even want to go?" Riko questioning out of curiosity.

"The summit." Kuroko smiled, hugging Nigou.

"But what happens if you too tired to walk anymore?" Riko, having a bad feeling about the answer that is going to come out of Kuroko's mouth, swallows hard.

"Eh, that's why Hyuuga nii-chan is here for. He can carry me down." Kuroko says, having a super realistic innocent smile.

Hyuuga nods. "Arf Arf!" Nigou looks at Kuroko.

"Nigou says let's go!" Kuroko shouts while running upwards, despite the steepness of the mountain.

**~At the summit~**

"Oi, Kuroko, where are you?!" Hyuuga's shout echoing around.

"GOT YA!" Kuroko laughs out while jumping on to Hyuuga's back with Nigou on his head. "I'm tired…" Kuroko whispers while starting to sleep on Hyuuga's shoulder.

"Let's go Riko. We have the responsibility of getting him back home after bringing him all the way here.

"_It was your idea to bring him here."_ Riko thought.

**~On the way home~**

"Ah, Riko, do you know where Kuroko lives?"

"I have no idea." Riko says as she shrugs.

At that moment, Midorima walks out from the corner of the road.

They all look at each other.

"Ahhhhh, why do I always come across you guys."

Hyuuga scratches his head, "Midorima, by any chance, do you know where Kuroko lives?"

Midorima stunned, "Are you asking me to return him home?"

Hyuuga and Riko look at each other and nods.

"Fine, I'll try recalling where he lives."

"Recall?" Hyuuga says.

"What! I only went to his house once." Midorima shouts at them, turning them into chibi[1] sized characters.

"Well, anyways, you're a great help. BYE!" Hyuuga and Riko says and runs away.

"Arf!"

Midorima looks down. "Oi, Nigou, show the way to the house of your owner."

"Arf!"

**~Outside Kuroko's House~**

"Ah, Nigou, do you have the keys?"

"Arf!" _"Yeah!"_**(Dog Language)**

** "CREAKKKKK!" **The door creaks open.

"Ah Ah, looking at him, I think I will have to stay over for tonight." Midorima says while putting Kuroko on his bed.

_"Midorima is a nice guy sometimes."_**(Dog Language) **Nigou thought to himself.

"I'm so lucky I brought extra clothes to day. Well, it is today's lucky item."

[1] = Chibi means a smaller and cuter version of something. Mostly anime or manga characters.


	4. Midorima vows

**Midorima vows**

**~At Kuroko's house~**

The sun was shining in the room. Midorima sat up from the extra futon he had found in Kuroko's closet.

Nigou tugged at Midorima's pants.

"What do you want?"

From the outside of the room Nigou pulled in his food bowl.

"Fine, but if you want to eat, then show me the way."

Nigou nods.

Nigou runs into the kitchen, and points his paw towards the upper right closet.

Midorima opens the closet, pulls out two packets of dog food.

"Which one?"

Nigou points his paw to the one that writes Nigou's favorite snack.

Midorima pours the dog food in Nigou bowl. "Here."

"Arf!" _"Thank you!"_**( Dog Language)**

Midorima walks into Kuroko's room, and sits down besides the sleeping Kuroko. "It's weird. I don't feel angry at all looking at him like this." Midorima thinks to himself as Kuroko's hands grabs Midorima's right hand.

Midorima totally stunned, unable to move, sees Kuroko stir in his sleep.

"…Izuki…I didn't…..do it….on purpose" Kuroko mutters.

**In Kuroko's 'Dream'**

"_Kuroko pass the ball over here!" Kagami called out._

"_Ignite pass!"_

_Koganei accidentally loses his step and bumps into Kuroko._

"_AH!" Izuki screams._

"_Izuki!" Everyone shouts in horror._

_Kuroko's Ignite pass turned into a Ignite pass Kai after Koganei hit his arm, changed the direction, and hit Izuki's right arm without warning._

"_Izuki-kun, hang on." Riko instructs the Eagle Eye owner._

"_It's my fault..." Kuroko says as he looks at his hands._

"_Kuroko" Koganei says feeling sorry, touches Kuroko's shoulder._

_Kuroko smacks Koganei's hand away and runs out of the gym._

"_Kuroko…" Koganei looks down on the floor._

_Mitobe puts his hand on Koganei's shoulder in hopes of comforting him._

"_Mitobe, it's not his fault."_

_Mitobe nods._

_Mitobe runs after Kuroko, leaving Koganei thinking by himself in the middle of the court._

_Mitobe finds Kuroko curled up at the corner outside the gym, crying._

_Mitobe sits besides Kuroko and puts his hand over Kuroko._

_Kuroko looks at Mitobe, Mitobe smiles._

"_Arghh… (Cough)(Cough)…it's all my fault…" Kuroko says as he continues crying._

_Mitobe holds Kuroko making him look at him. Mitobe shakes his head in denial._

_Kuroko jumps into Mitobe's arms and continues crying on his shoulder._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ah, there you are Mitobe. Eh, you found Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked after seeing an asleep Kuroko on Mitobe's back._

_Mitobe nods._

"_What happened, oh wait, you can't talk."_

_Mitobe uses gestures telling them Kuroko was crying outside._

"_It's so rare seeing Kuroko freak out like that." Kagami says._

"_How about, I keep him at my house for today?" Teppei suggests._

"_Just for today, but make sure none of you say anything weird to trigger that fear of his to come out again, understand!"_

"_Yes ma'am!" Everyone (except Mitobe of course) shouts._

"_Cut the ma'am." Riko says, feeling irritated._

**At the real world**

"I…didn't do it…I…..DIDN'T DO IT!" Kuroko starts screaming and his grip tightens on Midorima's hand.

"Oi, Kuroko, WAKE UP!" Midorima shouts as he shakes Kuroko violently.

Kuroko wakes up with his eyes widely opened and a tear fell out from the side of his left eye.

Kuroko, who was shocked with his bad memories flowing back like that, "Midorima-kun?" Kuroko says.

Midorima holds Kuroko in his arms and hugs him, "Yeah, it's me."

Nigou stands outside the room, looking in, witnessing everything, "Midorima's really nice" he thought.

"I promise I'll be there for you, just call me." Midorima whispers into Kuroko's ears.


	5. Kise finds out

**Kise finds out**

**~A normal school day~**

"Squeak!" a normal school day's basketball practice.

"Is this the Seirin's gym?" A voice echoed around the gym.

"Midorima!" they shouted at the voice's owner.

"I only came because Kuroko wanted to come."

"Kuroko?" Hyuuga looked around.

"He's behind me." Midorima stepped aside.

Kuroko instantly moves behind Midorima once more.

"What's wrong Kuroko?" Furihata asked.

Koganei and Mitobe look at each other.

"Basically, he just came to see what you guys were doing." Midorima says in a loud voice so that everyone can hear.

"We? The normal things we do." Hyuuga says, confused.

Kuroko runs in and pulls Hyuuga out.

"Eh? He remembered every single bit of it? Damn, those memories were supposed to be sealed away from him." Hyuuga says, annoyed at the situation.

Midorima explains everything to Hyuuga while Takao keeps Kuroko occupied by playing one on one (apparently Kuroko can't shoot so he keeps missing).

"Apparently, I have a match going on later, and Kuroko is now afraid of you guys, so I feel safer if I hand him over to another Generation of Miracles." Midorima states as he watches Kuroko make Nigou chase after Takao.

"Ah, Midorimacchi" a voice behind Midorima call out.

"Kise…good timing, get over here." Midorima demands.

Kise walks over, "What do you want?"

"Kise, I'll hand over Kuroko to you, don't you DARE mistreat him!" Midorima warns while staring right in Kise's face.

"Yes Sir! But why?" Kise asks while hiding behind Hyuuga.

"You'll find out soon enough. Oi, Takao, let's go, we have a match to play."

"Coming! Kuroko, go to Kise, he'll take care of you because we're busy." Takao whispers to Kuroko.

"Right…" Kuroko says as he takes a position.

Run, Jump, onto Kise, play with his hair.

"Kurokocchi?

"Long time no see, Kise-kun, or should I call you Kise nii-chan?"

"EH?" Kise shocked.

"Oh. It sounds great, you have no problem with it right, Kise-kun?" Hyuuga says as he sends a death glare to Kise.

"Oh…Yeah…it sounds…fantastic." Kise replies, breaking out in cold sweat.

"Yay! Then, see you next time, Hyuuga nii-chan." Kuroko shouts as he pulls Kise to somewhere else.

"Hope it's soon!" Hyuuga shouts back.

"So? What did he say?" Riko questions while holding a paper fan.

"Kuroko remembers it all, except for the part how he hit Izuki."

"Erm…I want to say something guys." Koganei attracting everyone's attention.

Mitobe tries to stop Koganei, "No, Mitobe, they need to know."

Mitobe hesitates then nods.

"Know? About what?" Riko folds her arms and sits down.

"That accident…wasn't Kuroko's fault…I caused it…if only I didn't lose my footing, Izuki wouldn't have been…"

SMACK! The paper fan was now in the hands of Hyuuga, "Baka, even if you did cause it, no one is at fault, that's why we called it an accident."

"Eh? But it's my fault Kuroko is like that now."

SMACK! "Even if it was your fault, don't you think this is a good time for the Generations of Miracles to make up with him in this state?"

"Ohhhhhh…" They all said unanimously.

*face palm* "Sigh, so for now let's keep it from Izuki, and let Izuki think by himself."

"Yes Sir!"

**~At Kise's situation~**

"Kurokocchi? Where are we going?" Kise running out of breath, amazed by Kuroko's current (temporary) stamina.

"Eh? To Kise nii-chan's house, of course."

"Then how about this?" Kise says lifting Kuroko off the ground and sprinting of to his own house.

"Ah, it's so windy."

They reach the outside of Kise's house.

"We're here Kurokocchi."

"Arf!"

"AH! Oh it's just you Nigou." Kise says as he puts Kuroko down.

Kuroko jumps over the fence.

"EH?! How'd you do that Kurokocchi?"

"I jumped."

"I know that part. *sigh* let's go in then."

**In Kise's room**

"Uwah, this place hasn't changed since the last time we came here together with the rest." Kuroko says with his mind floating elsewhere.

"It was a long time ago."

Kuroko turns on the TV.

*sounds of UVERWORLD's live performance filled the room*

"Uwah, they're so cool." Kise, Kuroko, and Nigou thought.

Knock! Knock!

The door opened.

"Kasamatsu-sempai?" Kise turned to the unexpected guest.

"Ah, so you were here and…UWAH! Kuroko and Nigou?"

"Hi!" Kuroko smiled while backhugging Kise.

"Uwah, somehow, I'm feeling jealous." Kasamatsu states as he watch Kuroko cuddle with Kise then fly in front of his face.

"GOTCHA!" Kuroko climbed onto Kasamatsu's back.

"Eh…Hahahaha…stop that, it tickles."

"Now you're not jealous are you, Kasamatsu nii-chan?"

"Nii-chan?"

"Kuroko, come to your beloved Kise nii-chan."

Jump! "Kise nii-chan is so warm…" Kuroko whispers…and sleeps.

"Kise, what's wrong with him?"

"Don't know, Midorimacchi didn't say anything about him before he handed Kuroko to me."

"I'll leave you guys alone, don't forget that we have a match tomorrow."

"Right."

**~A few hours later~**

"I wonder what Midorimacchi is doing now."

ZZZZZTTTT!

"Midorima, it's your phone." Takao shouts.

"Hand it over."

*pick up*

"What do you want Kise?"

"Midorimacchi, what are you doing now?"

"I'm walking home, why do you want to know?"

"Nothing."

At this time, Kuroko stirs in his sleep.

"Ughhh…Izuki…it wasn't my fault…" Kuroko mutters.

Midorima who overhears, "Kise, where are you?"

"I'm at home, wh-" his sentence was cut off as Midorima hangs up.

**~About 2 minutes later~**

Bang! Kise's room door slammed open.

"Midorimacchi!"

"Did anything happen to Kuroko?"

"Not yet, why?"

"IZUKI, IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"That's why." Midorima walks to Kuroko and shakes him awake.

"Midorima…Nii-chan" Midorima hugs him.

"I told you I'll be here."

"Shin-chan? Eh? What's this situation?"

Kise pulls Takao out of the room and explains.

They enter the room with Kuroko sitting on Midorima's lap, playing a handphone game.

"Midorimacchi, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"It's quite less." Midorima stares at Kise.

Midorima explains to Kise and Takao about Kuroko's condition after he puts Kuroko to sleep, good sleep.

"Eh? Shin-chan never mentioned it to me before."

"I forgot."

"Something so important?"

"Besides, Kuroko's condition should not be known to that many people."

"And Takao and I are going to be very busy with our practices so I'm putting Kuroko in your hands. But, if anything happens, call me."

"Ah…Ok"

"Takao, we are sleeping over in Kise's house today."

"But, Shin-chan" Takao sees the look in Midorima's face.

"Okay."


End file.
